My Spot
by LunaNyx14
Summary: Penny reflects on her relationship with Sheldon. Implied Shenny. Short but fluffy :3 UPDATE: Added a second chapter with Sheldon's reflections on Penny. More than just "implied" Shenny. A little wordy, but kinda cute.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't have it easy growing up. My mother was an alcoholic and I barely saw my dad because he was always working to keep the house. I was the middle child of a five kid household on an old run down farm. I had my oldest sister Caroline, then Anne, my younger brother Joseph and my youngest sister Sarah. Caroline, Anne and I all had to work other jobs, just to help our dad keep the roof over our heads while our mother drank our finances away. I loved my dad, and was pretty close to him, but the only person who ever understood me was my big sister Caroline. We both had a dream to be big time actresses in California, and we decided that we would do it together.

And then she died.

It was a terrible tragedy. Her horse spooked when a car backfired on the backroad behind our farm and she was bucked off. She fell at an unfortunate angle and snapped her neck. I couldn't believe she was gone. She was the only one who understood me. Suddenly, I realized I couldn't handle this life anymore, and a day after her funeral, I left without so much as a goodbye, to accomplish both of our dreams.

Four years later, I met Sheldon Cooper, aka Dr. Whack-a-doodle himself. When I first met him, I thought he was nuttier than a squirrel's turd. I wasn't that far off. I also thought he was one of the most arrogant, annoying men alive and had no idea why Leonard, Howard and Raj were friends with him. However, it's been five years and he's changed quite a bit since then, but he's still completely bat crap crazy.

I mean, the whackjob has his own "Spot".

They say first impressions last a lifetime, and boy they weren't wrong. Most of the time, I tune out his incoherent babble. However, his first monologue is lodged into my brain, in a much simpler form.

"In the winter, it is clsoe enough to the furnace so that I am warm, but not close enough to make me sweat. In the summer it is directly in the crossbreeze caused by opening windows _there_ and _there_. It faces the TV at an ange that is neither direct, so I can still talk to people, nor is it at an angle that will distort the image."

Or... whatever. Close enough. It made such an impression on me that I repeated it to Berndette nearly word-for-word when we met, earning me some praise from Moonpie himself.

Yes, these boys mean the world to me. We've been through a lot together over the past five years. I even found my own spot.

Where? By Dr. Whack-a-doodle's side.

I've never understood it. I mean, right from the get-go he confused me. And not just because it seems lie Raj is more fluent in English than Sheldon is. For one, he was the only person who saw me as a person before they saw me as a woman. Okay, yes, maybe an _inferior_ person, but a person no less! Even Leonard, who was one of the sweetest men I've ever dated, wanted to have sex with me upon first meeting. But Sheldon was never like that.

And even though Sheldon has all these faults that he will **never** admit to, like his arrogance, egomania, narcissism, superiority complex, and the fact he's basically an overgrown toddler, he has an amazing heart deep down and I wouldn't change a thing about him. I couldn't deny the attraction I felt for him. Not even sexual attraction at first, but a bond. We shared a chemistry that I had never felt since Caroline died. A true understanding. Even when I dated Leonard, I craved attention from Sheldon. We were like two opposite magnets being drawn together. And though we fought like it was our job, I would never let anyone hurt him. I was like a mother bear protectig her cub. Only _I_ was allowed to bug him. Hell, I kicked a guy in the balls so he could get his nerd toys back. I sing him Soft Kitty when he's upset. He may have been a grade A Whack-a-doodle, but he was _my _Whack-a-doodle. I could never understand the protective affection for the kook, the love I felt for the man who I considered my best friend.

But I could accept it. Over the five years I've known him, Sheldon had found another spot to call his own. HIs spot in my heart. And there was nothing I could do about it, either, because I had found my own spot.

Forever by his side.

**ALL the fluff! It's my first BBT fanfiction due to my fear of incorrectly portraying Sheldon and his personality, but I decided to give it a shot. Maybe when I feel more confident in my skills as a writer, I'll write an actual fanfiction, or throw in a second chapter of Shelly's thoughts. Until then, enjoy!**

**Ciao~**

**LunaNyx14**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to go ahead and write a second chapter for Shelly's thoughts. I hope it's as good as the last one. **

Her eyes were green.

I have dedicated my entire life to Science, determined to prove String Theory and find the Higgs Boson Particle, yet all I could think of that day was my new neighbour in 4b. The only thoughts running through my head were that her name was Penny, her eyes were green, she was from Omaha, Nebraska, and she wanted to be an actress.

Her eyes were green.

I've always harboured a certain preference for the colour green, above all others. For one it was the colour of Will, according to Green Lantern. It was the colour of new plant life. It soothes. It calms both mentally and physically. In some religions - not that I care for deities that have not been proven, nor do I care for the pointless worship of said deities, so I would greatly appreciate it if my mother would get off my back about attending her cult-like church, and furthermore... back to the point, Sheldon - Green is used worldwide to represent safety. In Japan, green is regarded as the colour of Eternal Life. It is a colour associated with love according to both the Greek and Romans - no, I don't connect that particular reason to why I like Penny's eyes. Nope - According to one website I was on, green eyed people are the most passionate in relationships, are honest and trustworthy, fun, loving, outgoing, beautiful and are always up for a "challenge". They always keep people guessing, and get scared over relationships. For such flawed logic and psychology, it sounds alot like Penny.

According to another website, green eyes are considered "sexy, mysterious and feisty". They apparently "hypnotize" people, according to "Yahoo", and make the person unforgettable. They are also mischievous. According to a third website, people wih green eyes are naturally curious and inteligent, and are good in relationships, if a little jealous. See? Flawed logic and psychology. Why, by those standards, I should be the one with green eyes, not Penny.

Penny presented an interesting conundrum to my life. She was an enigma, something I couldn't solve. She constantly disrupted my schedules, didn't listen to a word I said, had terribly annoying habits, talked too much, called me Moonpie when I had **specifically** requested that she refrained from doing so, was CONSTANTLY in our apartment, embarked many moments of physical contact, and was a constant distraction to my work. Yet, I never craved human companionship, not like I craved Penny's. I began fantasizing about her when I should have been working, I became unable to imagine a life with Penelope Austin. I felt a terrible anger when Leonard, or any man for that matter, dated her, and felt a pain that I _knew_ was psychosomatic yet felt incredibly real in my chest whenever she was upset.

I didn't realize how much trouble I was in until the night she dislocated her shoulder. Her cries for help had sent a feeling of panic racing through me, and when she turned those drug-hazed green eyes on me and asked me to sing "Soft Kitty" to her... I was what society deemed "a goner".

I couldn't resist those eyes.

Never before had I considered abandoning all contracts for a woman. Never had I considered pursuing a romantic relationship before, least of all with Leonard's girlfriend, but...

She was Penny. She was kind, emotional, outgoing to a fault, sang Soft Kitty to me. She was quite aesthetically pleasing, optimistic, and entirely too trusting. I had no doubts; she was far from being perfect, but I wouldn't have changed a thing about her. I couldn't bare the thought of living a life without her, and couldn't imagine how I lasted so long without her green eyes. I craved her attention. On days I saw her, I felt I could do anything, on days I didn't, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I became addicted to her smiles, her kindness, our bickering, her eyes. I changed every aspect of my life to accompanse her. I needed her like Leonard needed his inhaler.

I realized I was in trouble, because I had fallen in love, as society called it, with my best friend's girlfriend.

Her eyes were green.

**This one turned out much better than my first draft, and although I'm fairly proud of it, I'm not entirely certain I portrayed Sheldon correctly still. I guess we'll see. Depending on the responses, I may write an actual fic with them. Oh, and sorry about all the rambling, especially about the colour green. I got carried away with the research. It was interesting! Please, if you have criticism, share it! If you think Sheldon is out of character, tell me! But when you do, please tell me exactly when and why you think he's out of character, and maybe what I could have done instead. This is the only way I can get better.**

**Ciao~**

**LunaNyx14**


End file.
